


Cradle Me

by Namelessmensi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby, Gay, M/M, Nerd Louis, Project, Punk Louis, School, Smut, parenting, soft/harry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namelessmensi/pseuds/Namelessmensi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un semplice progetto.<br/>Quello che Louis pensa.<br/>Venire accoppiato con qualcuno, per prendersi cura di un bambino meccanico.<br/>Qualcuno totalmente opposto a lui.<br/>Ad Harry non interessa assolutamente del bambino, o del tempo che passa insieme al ragazzo, finchè non capisce, che Louis lo fa.<br/>-------------------------------<br/>Oppure quella storia in cui Harry e Louis finiscono insieme in un compito di Economia domestica, si odiano entrambi, ma le cose accadono.<br/>TRADUZIONE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cradle Me

Questa  
storia non mi appartiene di diritto, in quanto sono qua solo per  
tradurla.  
Note  
con dovuti crediti alla fine della storia.

 

PROLOGO  


  
"Spero  
che tutti voi abbiate passato delle buone vacanze. Bene, vorrei  
introdurre il nuovo programma di quest'anno, che inizia oggi e  
sarà quello del  
vostro ultimo anno qua, insieme." L'insegnante esclamò,  
prendendo nelle  
mani un blocco di fogli, mentre i poveri studenti sospirarono. Nuovo  
programma. Significa nuova merda, molto più difficile,  
sicuramente. 

Mr  
Stantonworth consegna un blocchetto ad ogni studente. I ragazzi gemono,  
mentre iniziano a leggere tutto il programma. Sono già tutti  
sconvolti,  
e vorrebbero solo tornare indietro alle vacanze estive e salvarsi  
il culo. Solo uno studente, tra loro, sorride. 

Per  
Louis, tutto questo è comparabile a mangiare un bel pezzo di  
torta.  
Tutto questo, per lui non è niente di pesante. Ama leggere  
da quando è  
un bambino. Essere il secchione, comunque, porta sempre delle  
conseguenze; Il piccolo nerd viene sempre bullizzato. 

Louis  
viene comunque lasciato solo, solitamente. Non viene mai picchiato o  
offeso. E', più che altro, il nerd a cui nessuno parla o con  
cui è  
bello perdere tempo per fargli del mare o ridere di lui. Viene  
semplicemente lasciato solo, nell'angolo. Ma è comunque  
bullizzato, nei  
sentimenti. Tipo, a ginnastica, viene sempre lasciato per ultimo quando  
decidono le squadre. Nei giochi di gruppo, è sempre  
l'ultimo. Viene  
scelto solo quando si parla di compiti, e hanno bisogno di qualcuno che  
glieli faccia. 

Negli  
altri casi, viene lasciato solo come un piccolo pinguino in mezzo ad un  
deserto innevato. 

Leggendo  
il programma, comunque, vede che per un determinato compito, gli  
verranno assegnati 50 crediti, fottutamente fantastico.  
50  
crediti sono quelli di cui ha bisogno, per Oxford. Ed è dove  
vuole andare, ma purtroppo non può andarci senza un aiuto. 

E'  
il primo compito sulla lista, non appena Louis completerà  
questo  
compito ed otterrà i 50 crediti, sarà in grado di  
finire il suo ultimo  
anno e andare direttamente all'università, senza altre  
questioni  
richieste.  
E'  
un sogno per lui, ed è qualcosa che vuole davvero fare. 

Mr  
Stantonwoth chiede agli studenti di leggere con attenzione il  
programma, che Louis ha già finito, sottolineando alcuni  
punti chiave  
per la classe, prima di iniziare a spiegare le regole. 

"Ok  
classe, attenzione." Inizia, girandosi verso la lavagna e iniziando a  
scrivere in grassetto le regole del progetto. Lo intitola " The cradle  
me baby project", che non è molto chiaro. 

Finisce  
di scrivere e gli studenti di leggere la lavagna, prendendo note  
velocemente mentre parla.  
"Ora  
classe, abbiamo tre settimane per questo progetto, come vedete, per  
avere 50 crediti che vi serviranno ad entrare nelle vostre  
università.  
Voglio che prendiate questa cosa sul serio. Come leggete dal titolo,  
verrà coinvolto un bambino. E, come alcuni di voi avranno  
notato,  
questo progetto, potrebbe essere aggiunto nella classe di economia  
domestica, ma dovete completarlo in poco tempo, avete capito?" 

"Quindi,  
tre settimane da soli con il vostro-" si abbassa e tira fuori un  
pupazzo a forma di bambino, da dietro il tavolo, Sembra vero, ma  
ovviamente è qualcosa di meccanico. Lo tiene tra le braccia  
come se  
fosse un vero bambino, e tutta la classe inizia a ridere. "- Ora  
ridete, ma vi accorgerete di quanta responsabilità comporta  
prendersi  
cura di uno di questi bambini." 

"Quindi,  
classe, vi darò un bambino. Lo terrete. Vi prenderete cura  
di lui. Lo  
cambierete. Lo coccolerete e lo amerete. Chiaro? Delle videocamere sono  
state inserite dentro il bambino, per controllarvi e guardare come vi  
applicate con il bambino e essere sicuri che non manomettiate i sistemi  
o altro, come spalmarlo addosso ad un muro." La classe ride di nuovo,  
mentre l'insegnante posa il bambino sul tavolo. "Quindi, ogni  
settimana, mi passerete il bambino e io estrarrò i dati nel  
mio  
computer e la classe vedrà cosa avete fatto con il bambino." 

"Ultimo  
ma non per importanza, le coppie." La classe ansima. "Siete shockati,  
vero? Beh, non lavorerete da soli a questo progetto. Avrete un partner  
e, per vostra sfortuna, ho scelto tutto io."  
I  
ragazzi sbuffano mentre Louis ascolta con attenzione. "Comunque, sarete  
maschio e femmina, tranne una coppia di soli maschi per rendere il  
compito più difficile per i due componenti." 

Mr  
Stantonworth tira fuori un foglio dalla pila sulla sua scrivania.  
Inizia a leggere i nomi, quello di Louis non viene chiamato fino alla  
fine. Tutte le persone con cui sperava di essere accoppiato, erano  
andate..  
"Louis  
Tomlinson e Harry Styles."

E  
Louis lo capisce subito, fallirà completamente il progetto.

 

\- -  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  


**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti?  
> Si, ciao.  
> Sono Manuela, e questa è una nuova storia.  
> Non è mia, ma è una traduzione.  
> Trovate qui la STORIA: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1150592/chapters/2332189  
> Qui la PAGINA DELL'AUTRICE: http://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryUniverse/pseuds/LarryUniverse  
> Oppure, su WATTPAD: http://www.wattpad.com/user/LarryUniverse  
> Bene. Spero vi piaccia, perché io l'ho davvero amata.  
> Un bacio, alla prossima settimana.


End file.
